Teen wolf: Amor posible
by PaulaBeam10
Summary: Stiles se enamora de un hombre lobo,y que encima es el chico que le hizo la vida imposible de Liam. ¿Que hará Stiles para estar con esa persona? ¿El otro chico correspondera los sentimientos de Stiles? ¿Stiles se separara mas de la manada?


Capitulo 1.

Pov Stiles.

Desde lo que paso con el nogitsune me sentido un poco rechazado, no por ellos si no por mi mismo todo había cambiado desde la muerte de Allison y Aiden, como tenia que mirarlos a la cara después de dejarme dominar. Ellos por mucho que dijeron que no fue mi culpa si lo fue por que yo deje que me dominara, y tener a tío sicópata de Derek las veinticuatro horas recordándotelo no me ayuda en nada, así que por el bien de la manada era mejor que me fuera alejando poco a poco sin que nadie lo notara.

-Oye Stiles por que no vienes hoy a mi casa.

-Lo siento mucho pero tengo cosas que hacer, además hay que entrenar ya que mañana es el partido contra el equipo de tu vieja escuela Liam.

-Puff, otra vez voy a tenerle que verle el careto a Brett.

-Ese chico no es tan malo yo le ayude a el y a su manada y era muy simpático.

-Tu no lo conoces para nada, creo que no estamos hablando del mismo Brett Talbot.

Yo mire para otro lado para irme de allí lo mas pronto posible por que si no entraría en pánico y lo único que faltaba es que montara el numerito delante de todos. Me fui alejando, parece que nadie se dio cuenta de mi ausencia, por el camino empecé a recordar como apuñalaba a Scott, y lo demás se encargaron los ninjas pero después de todo fue mi culpa por que los envié yo con mi cuerpo, mientras yo me torturaba no me di cuenta y choque con alguien.

-Deberías tener mas cuidado chico.

-Lo siento mucho no era mi intención chocar contigo.

Mire hacia arriba encontrándome con el chico que Liam odiaba era Brett Talbot, ha decir verdad no se por que Liam lo odiaba si este chico era realmente guapisimo y realmente atractivo "Stiles creo que estas desvariando tu también sabes lo que acabas de pensar".

-¿Tu eres amigo de Scott?

Por dios Stiles concéntrate y responde a la pregunta y no le mires a sus labios, un fuerte gruñido me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Piensas contestarme o te me vas a quedar mirando.

-Sabias eres un poco gruñón.

Acerque mi mano a su barbilla y acariciarlo como si fuera un gato, y de regalo adivinen que me lleve.

-Auu, por que me golpeastes.

-Por tocarme.

-Sabes te pareces mucho al que se cree el todo poderoso hombre lobo invencible.

-Me estas comparando con alguien.

-Uy, si con Derek sois tal para cual.

-Me vas a contestar de una vez o que.

-Si soy amigo de el.

-Dime donde esta tengo que hablar con el.

Por que razón me sentía tan decepcionado de que el estuviera solo por Scott, es mejor que se lo diga si no quiero morir tan joven, además he estado muchas veces cerca de la muerte y no es muy agradable.

-Si, esta por allí.

El se fue de allí si ni siquiera decirme adiós o algo no siquiera me ayudo a levantarme y mira que me había tirado, me puse de pie y me fui de allí.

Pov Scott.

Vi como Stiles se había ido aun que el crea que no lo notamos sabemos que el se esta alejando totalmente de nosotros, por eso me tome la libertad de llamar a Brett ya que el me debe un pequeño favor por salvar a su manada, entonces fue cuando a lo lejos lo vi al llegar empezamos a hablar.

-Hola Brett necesitamos un pequeño favor de tu parte.

-Claro Scott que es lo que haga.

-Es enserio, de todas las personas que hay en este planeta tenias que llamarlo a el.

Ignore completamente lo que dijo Liam por que si no lo hacía aquí iba haber pelea, y en verdad no tenemos tiempo para eso.

-Queremos que nos ayudes a que Stiles no se aleje mas de nosotros.

-Mmm, quien es ese Stiles.

-Seguro que lo has visto pero lo que pasa es que seguramente no sabías su nombre.

-Oh, valla ya se de quien me habláis, hace cinco minutos el choco conmigo, necesito la razón.

-Pues el asunto tira por la muerte de unos amigos, y lo cual el se culpa.

-Ya veré que hacer por ahora solo puedo entrenar para mañana, adiós.

-Adiós Brett.

El chico se fue tan rápido como llego allí, sabía que el era el indicado para que averiguara lo que le pasaba a su hermano , entonces fue cuando escuchamos la campana.

-Tu crees que el averigüe lo que le pasa y lo traiga de vuelta, a la persona como la conocí.

-Hay que confiar, en el.

-¿Confiar? En Brett enserio.

Mire a Liam con cara muy seria y haciendo que mis ojos brillaran haciendo que el agachara totalmente la cabeza asustado.

 **¿Continuara?**


End file.
